There is an interest in making certain handheld electronic devices such as cellular telephones smaller. Making such devices smaller makes it more convenient to carry them around at all times.
Concurrently there is a trend toward increasing the functionality of devices. In the case of cellular telephones, increased functionality includes providing operability on multiple frequency bands using multiple protocols and providing the ability to take and playback photographs and/or video clips. Adding more functionality often leads to increased space requirements, which is at odds with the desire to make devices smaller. Thus, the volume available for accommodating components is at a premium.
Also, notwithstanding the desire to increase the functionality of devices, such as cellular telephones, there is a continuing desire to make operation as intuitive as possible for users. Reducing, the size of devices increases the challenge posed by human-machine interface (e.g., ergonomic, and User Interface (UI)) issues especially in the case of devices capable of performing multiple functions using a finite number of user input detection elements, which dependent upon the current operating state can each be selectively associated with one of a plurality of different functions.
In the case of wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, reducing their size, also increases the potential that, in use, their antennas will be largely cover by a user's hand and signals coming to, or transmitted from the antenna will be partially absorbed leading to reduced Quality of Service (QoS).
Thus, there is a desire to make devices, such as cellular telephones, having a reduced size, which can accommodate increased functionality, more intuitive human-machine interface characteristics, and a sufficient level of Quality of Service.